


Солнце на снегу

by Earel



Series: Миди R - NC21 OE North and South 2020 [3]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earel/pseuds/Earel
Summary: Ричард Окделл проходит реабилитацию
Series: Миди R - NC21 OE North and South 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912498
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Солнце на снегу

_— Я просто должен уточнить, что ваше молчание никак нам не помогает._

_— Не знаю, что говорить. В деле всё написано. Почитайте._

_— Разумеется, я ознакомился с вашим делом. Я здесь не для того, чтобы судить._

_— А для чего?! Зачем вы меня достаёте?! Я уже в тюрьме! Чего ещё вам надо?!_

_— Вы не верите, что вам хотят помочь._

_— С чего бы?! Кто и когда нам помогал?! Кому мы нужны?! Всё это — враньё, вы все прикрываетесь словами, а на самом деле вам плевать!_

_— Давайте всё же попытаемся._

***

Тут такое дело: я всегда считал, что справлюсь. Меня так учили. Пока отец был жив — постоянно объяснял, что я мужчина, я в семье главный после него, я должен защитить и позаботиться. Он тоже врал, конечно. Я это понял совсем недавно. Врали все, при этом те же самые люди учили меня говорить правду. Будь честным мальчиком, и жизнь сложится хорошо. Ага, как же. Просто удобно докапываться до детей: «Скажи правду, и ничего тебе не будет». Ну или «будь послушным, но настаивай на своём». «Заткнись и пой», в общем. Ничего нового. То есть я сейчас понимаю, что ничего нового. А тогда я верил как последний дебил. И вёл себя как последний дебил.

Сначала дела шли сахарно. Сколько себя помню — все считали нас идеальной семьёй. Мама, папа, сыночек, три дочки-красавицы. Плюшевые мишки, бантики, патока в меду на людях — как задница не слиплась? Дома отец всегда выступал на нашей стороне, если мама проявляла строгость. Думаю, они часто ссорились, просто мы, дети, были не в курсе. Мама педантично соблюдала и соблюдает фасад. Сор из дома и всё такое. Не знаю, как так вышло, что они поженились. Пока мы были совсем мелкие, сомнений в том, что папа с мамой друг друга любят, не появлялось. Мозги у меня и сейчас не особо отросли, как я вижу, потому что паззл не складывается. Когда отец умер, мама устроила в доме такой фанатичный культ его памяти, что в нелюбви не обвинишь. Но при жизни пилила — почему? Она знала о его изменах? Почему продолжала жить с ним? Когда мы с Айри узнали о Дженни Форестер, нас словно мешком по башке огрело: как он мог бегать налево, нет, только не наш отец! Младшим девчонкам не сказали, конечно. Пускай хотя бы они продолжают помнить его исключительно хорошим.

В общем, если кратко: сначала всё было прекрасно, а затем стало кранты как плохо.

Я всё верчу в голове события, но это как монтаж. Кадры склеены в таком неожиданном месте, что не понимаешь, где ты вдруг оказался. Только что плавал в розовом сиропе — и тут бац, на тебя падает рояль.

Мы жили вполне богато. Мама работала, но всего три-четыре часа в день. «На булавки», — отец называл это так. Он занимал неплохое место в нефтедобывающем концерне, кажется, даже акциями владел. Плохо секу в этом, и мне, разумеется, никто не объяснил толком. Не до меня было. В общем, его поймали на крупной взятке и сливе информации. Был суд, истерики в прессе, а потом… По официальной версии он покончил с собой, потому что не вынес позора. Не знаю, что было на самом деле. Мама быстро нашла какую-то мутную работу, к нам переехала тётя Аурелия — вроде как помогать по хозяйству, но на самом деле сидеть вечерами, жрать и причитать, как жизнь несправедлива. За мелкими присматривали мы с Айри. Уроки делали, следили, чтобы они нормально ели, а Эдит принимала свои лекарства. Тоже пошли подрабатывать — сущие гроши, кто бы соплякам нормально платил? Но всё равно деньги, девчонок хоть чуточку побаловать. Куда девалась мамина зарплата — хрен знает. Ну разве что всё нормальное сжирала тётя Амалия, потому что когда мы приходили домой, приходилось заталкивать в себя мерзкую овсянку. Мясо быстро сократилось до раза в неделю, и то было как подметка. Мы с Айри старались подкормить Эдит, куда ей так питаться. Но после того, как пару раз нам влетело за транжирство, делали это тайком.

Мама вообще как с катушек слетела. Будто мы все, включая её, умерли вместе с отцом, и нам ничего такого не нужно, что обычно требуется живым.

Отец учил меня, что я должен защищать и позаботиться. Ну да, я уже говорил об этом. Просто засело в голове, нет, в груди — как кол. Я мало старался? Я делал что-то не так? Маме было тяжело, это понятно: кому было бы легко впрячься в одиночку, когда четыре прицепа. Но разве мы не пытались помочь? Мама отмахивалась, прогоняла, ругалась, что мешаем. Поэтому в какой-то момент мы перестали лезть. Айри купила девчонкам на Излом новые нарядные платья. Трижды в день выгуливала избалованную шавку госпожи Марианны, чтобы заработать! И что? Мама выкинула, заявила, что не надо нам подачек.

Наверное, я не должен злиться на неё. Но не получается.

***

 _— Вы знаете его историю, коллега?_

_— Думаете, я хожу в интернет с закрытыми глазами? Все знают его историю._

_— Вы с ним помягче бы._

_— Советы? Если я правильно помню, вы от него отказались._

_— Да, но…_

_— Вот и не лезьте._

***

 _— Скажите, вам нравится драться?_

_— Это была не драка!_

_— Я спрашиваю вообще, в целом._

_— Почему вас вообще это интересует?_

_— Хочу лучше узнать вас._

***

Мы, все четверо, изначально ходили в элитную школу. Все наверняка думают, что распиаренная гимназия — это строгие профессора, девочки в фартучках, мальчики в очках, дисциплина и сотни будущих академиков. На самом деле — это праздник лицемерия какой-то. Но мы с Айри тогда не понимали. Если уж мама не понимала, то у нас откуда хватило бы ума? Там учились дети элиты и будущие звёзды чего-нибудь. Ну, всякие мелкие гимнастки, балерины, пианисты и прочие синхронные пловчихи. То есть уже ясно, да? Сплошные понты, упор на репутацию, а не уровень знаний. Думаю, если бы нас перевели в школу попроще, мы бы вполне пережили. Но мама и слышать не хотела. Похоже, это для неё значило в какой-то степени опустить руки, не знаю — показать, что мы сломались?

Я даже не знаю, забрали оттуда девчонок или нет. Надеюсь, всё-таки забрали. Их же там сожрут, особенно теперь, когда мы с Айри временно не можем за них заступаться. Нам не разрешают видеться. Наверное, мама права. Что я скажу мелким, как посмотрю им в глаза? Нет, мне не стыдно за то, что я сделал. Мне стыдно, что я стал как отец: врал, что буду защищать и помогать, а сам сижу тут.

Нравилось ли мне ходить в гимназию? Нет. Учиться — нравилось. Ну и мы с Айри договорились, что должны из кожи вон вылезти, но получить образование и вытащить девчонок из болота. Да, это обещание я тоже нарушил, выходит. Но вообще мы с ней были почти отличниками. Подозреваю, по некоторым предметам нам снижали оценки просто за фамилию. Ну и плевать, знания-то не менялись от этого. Если бы можно было перейти в другую школу…

***

_— Зачем вам его школьные тетради?_

_— Для психологического освидетельствования, зачем же ещё?_

***

Вообще-то сначала в школе не было никаких проблем. Ну конечно, мы ведь вроде как тоже считались элитой. Нас даже не отец привозил, а шофёр — очень добавляло очков в глазах мажоров. Что интересно, спортсмены в большинстве своём приезжали на трамвае — когда вообще приезжали. Но их никто из-за этого не трогал. Всё-таки мозги имелись, даже мелкие понимали, что такое реальные заслуги. Ну или не понимали — тогда им разъясняли. За год до того, как умер отец, в старших классах пытались травить одного пацана — фигурист, надежда сборной, все дела. Началось наверняка с какой-то фигни, а он послал. Вообще за словом в карман не лез, мог так трёхэтажно завернуть, что уши вяли. В общем, были придурки, которые решили ему «указать на его место»: начали называть педиком, залили клеем сумку. Он навешал одному так, что тот угодил в больницу. Спортсмен, не баран чихнул. А остальных одноклассники повоспитывали — те потом приходили у фигуриста автографы брать, извинялись. А чего бы не поизвиняться, когда пацан может так ногой заехать, что зубы веером.

Я драться не особо любил, но понимал, что надо. Меня же по телевизору не показывают. Ну то есть, теперь показывают, но вертел бы я такую славу. Нет, не раскаиваюсь, если бы меня в прошлое вернули — сделал бы так же. Хотя, зная, что будет, я бы лучше костьми лёг, но убедил маму перевести нас в другую школу. Дядю Эйвона бы упросил надавить. Он, конечно, всё время поёт под мамину дудку, но так вообще мужик нормальный, он бы меня понял. Только я вообще не задумывался, что он может помочь. Чувствовал, что не может помочь вообще никто, что я должен поддержать Айри и вообще семью, а самому надо рассчитывать только на себя, некого ждать на выручку. Нет, Айри старалась поддерживать, и мы вообще всегда друг друга хорошо понимали, но отец меня учил, что мужчина жаловаться не должен.

Сначала мы обо всём этом не думали. У нас разница в год, так и в школу пошли. Я дружил с несколькими пацанами — они нормальные были, вот правда хорошие. Хотя один из них давал показания потом, что я был хреновый друг, всё время списывал, мухлевал и так далее. Но сдаётся мне, на него надавили. Модно было к тому моменту нас пинать. Сначала мне было обидно, а потом я пораскинул мозгами — да мы с ним точно больше никогда не пересечёмся. А с теми орлами ему ещё полгода доучиваться до выпуска. Конечно, ему важнее не перессориться с ними, чем со мной.

Вот даже не знаю, где мне было хуже: дома или в школе. Вроде как нельзя жаловаться на семью. Но это не жалобы, наверное — это объяснение, почему я с катушек слетел. Айри очень крутая, она легче переносила, а если её допекали в ответ, она и рявкнуть могла, и дверью хлопнуть. Квартира-то у нас осталась та же, и у неё была отдельная комната. Айри там пряталась: отгораживалась ширмой, включала обогреватель посильнее и сидела. Она всё время очень мёрзнет, поэтому отец ей провёл отдельную линию, где можно самой регулировать температуру. Тётя Аурелия первое время лезла к ней туда воспитывать, но Айри начала запираться, а потом и посылать через дверь. Не знаю, я так не умею. Может, как раз потому, что отец меня воспитывал как человека, который его сменит на месте главы семьи. В итоге я оставался на линии фронта, слушал, как мама всех пилит, а тётя Аурелия поддакивает. Стрёмно думать, что ещё немного, и я бы в состоянии аффекта убил тётю Аурелию. Меня очень долго воспитывали в уважении к старшим, но если отойти от мысли, что она моя родственница, то могу назвать её только ужасно мерзкой тёткой, и мне даже не стыдно. Вот сложно описать, что именно она делала. Вроде как если по отдельности брать — не кричала, не била, но какая же она — не знаю, липкая? Только улыбнётся — кажется, что тебе на голову, за шиворот, в глотку льётся ядовитый мёд. И она просто потрясающе умеет выводить маму в штопор. Например, мама недосолила суп. В чём проблема — каждый возьмёт и себе досолит как ему надо. Но нет. Тётя Аурелия как-то умела раздуть такую мелочь до безобразного скандала. А ведь ничего не делала, просто кивала, вздыхала и поддакивала.

Нет, я не могу сказать, что всё было ужасно. Были и хорошие моменты. Даже много хорошего. Мы водили младших в лес по выходным, собирали цветы, Айри учила их плести венки. А вечерами мы по очереди читали им сказки. Мама даже иногда благодарила, что мы занимаем Эдит. Эдит — она же самая младшая, тяжелее всех перенесла смерть отца, её даже к психологу водили, потому что она вроде как откатилась в развитии, всё время на руки лезла. Маме было очень тяжело. Не знаю, как она сейчас справляется, когда мы с Айри не можем помогать. Не знаю, как мама сейчас справляется, когда мы с Айри не можем помогать. Ещё и астма Эдит, уж куда такой малышке самой разбираться с приёмом лекарств. Дейдри-то о младшей позаботится охотно, но она ведь такая, что о ней самой надо заботиться.

Я так мечтал, что потерплю полгода, а там аттестат, можно пойти в армию по контракту, сделать там карьеру и вытащить девчонок из этого всего. Не потерпел. Но я не мог поступить иначе. Пусть я виноват — всё равно не вижу, как можно было разобраться.

***

 _— Расскажите, как познакомились ваши родители._

_— Зачем это?_

_— Побольше знать о вашей семье._

_— Не хочу сплетничать._

_— Разве это сплетни? Многие пары вспоминают романтические истории._

***

Род Окделл — дофига древний. Интересно, что как раз мама больше знала о заплесневелой истории семьи, чем отец. Именно она следила, чтобы мы не опозорили фамилию и всё такое. Хрупкая какая-то репутация: все прапрадеды вертятся в гробу из-за того, что дальние потомки получили плохую оценку по ОБЖ. Самим-то не смешно?

Правда, хороших оценок было больше. Я уже говорил, да? Особенно у Айри. Она всегда делала уроки со мной: ещё с тех пор, когда я пошёл в первый класс, а она ещё была в садике. Так и получилось, что она всё время неплохо секла в программе, потому что годом раньше со мной учебник читала. Жаль, с мелкими девчонками так не вышло. Наверное, у нас разница в возрасте великовата, поэтому им трудно за нами тянуться, проще идти как есть. Айри им пыталась объяснять всё, конечно. Айри вообще очень умная и серьёзная. Была. Не знаю, как она сейчас. Хотел бы я получить возможность с ней увидеться. Иногда ночами не могу уснуть, прикидываю, как можно это устроить поскорее.

***

 _— Вы хлопочете о досрочном освобождении для Окделла? С чего вдруг?_

_— Примерное поведение, психологический портрет. Вам мало?_

_— Смотрите, как бы у вас не было проблем._

_— Благодарю за предупреждение, но в советах не нуждаюсь._

***

 _— Скажите, а вас водили к психологу?_

_— Нет, водили только Эдит. Мы втроём и так справлялись._

_— Вы кому-то рассказывали о своих чувствах?_

_— Ну, мы с Айри делились друг с другом, если совсем плохо было. Но старались не висеть на ушах. Зачем нагнетать._

_— Вы доверяете своей сестре?_

_— Полностью._

***

Я долго не хотел верить, что белой полосы в нашей жизни не будет. Старался вести себя как раньше. Мы же не абы кто, мы Окделлы. Рано или поздно всё наладится. Но никак не налаживалось. Я до сих пор не понимаю, куда подевались деньги. Банковский счёт ведь не мог умереть вместе с отцом. Я спрашивал маму, но она всё время сердилась. И я перестал спрашивать. Может, у отца были долги? Не знаю, как они сейчас живут. Хотя, может, им и проще — минус мой рот. На одного ребёнка меньше обеспечивать. Да и какой я уже ребёнок? В любом случае через полгода уехал бы, сам себя как-нибудь прокормил бы. Вы знаете, мне Альдо Ракан предлагал место в своей фирме. Это друг семьи. Он почти не бывает у нас, но я знаю, что мама хорошо к нему относится, даже пару раз заявляла, что неплохо бы их с Айри сосватать. Так что я бы уехал, постарался перетащить к себе Айри... не для замужества, понятное дело. Я считаю, что она сама должна выбирать. Но что будет теперь — непонятно. Если подумать, я рад, что она жива. Могло быть намного хуже. Я и сейчас-то не смог защитить, а тогда, наверное, вскрылся бы, если бы она не выжила. Единственный мужчина в семье — и оказался бесполезным. Боюсь, мама и так меня не простит. Такой позор для семьи! Но я не мог иначе. Ситуация, в которой я всё равно превратился бы в позор семьи. Так что и выбора у меня особо не было.

Не знаю, как с этим всем сочеталась Дженни Форестер.

Мы узнали о ней случайно. Дядя Эйвон с тётей Аурелией шептались, а мы с Айри как раз сидели под окном в кустах, собирались с духом, чтобы зайти домой. По их словам, отец был очень любвеобильный, горячий — ну, это мы и так знали, но чтобы события вот так повернулись? В общем, она работала у нас помощницей по хозяйству, или как это называется? Между прочим, не так уж она и моложе мамы! Да, за цветами хорошо ухаживала, с Дейдри и Эдит играла, готовила вкусно. И что? Но отец, выходит, с ней спал. Не один раз! Несколько лет она была его любовницей! Мама её тут же выгнала, как только... всё случилось. Она знала? Почему терпела? Настолько любила отца? Ни за что не поверю, что из-за денег. Кто-то другой решил бы, что из-за денег, но у мамы не тот характер. Конечно, я её никогда не стану расспрашивать об отцовских любовницах. Почему во множественном числе? Ну так если вообще в принципе способен изменить — уж точно Дженни Форестер не одна была такая.

Вообще до этого мы успели их застукать, как вспоминается задним числом, но тогда не поняли, что происходит. Я был совсем мелкий, всякую порнуху ещё не видел. Айри тем более. Мы играли в саду и услышали, как в кустах кто-то шуршит, ритмично так. Нам стало интересно, что происходит, мы тихо подошли подглядеть. Мама как раз была на процедурах с Эдит, так что нам никто не помешал. Ну и отцу тоже. Он стоял у живой изгороди как-то странно, тёрся спиной, а Дженни Форестер сидела перед ним на корточках. Я решил, что у него молнию на брюках заело, а она чинит. Но она была так близко к нему, между ними мелькало что-то розовое, оба пыхтели, хлюпали... Подробнее было не разглядеть, мы прятались не вплотную к ним, да и почему-то стало ужасно неловко. И я утащил Айри.

Мы с ней долго не представляли, как нам относиться к этому, даже почти не обсуждали. Не наше дело? Но он врал маме. Или даже не врал, ставил перед фактом? Он вообще любил всякие такие сомнительные вещи делать открыто. Ну там вроде: «Ребята, у курьера не было сдачи с крупной купюры, поэтому я потряс вашу копилку, чтобы ему заплатить». А ты в это время собирал на ролики, потому что тебе категорически отказались их купить: «Это опасно, мы не будем поощрять, если хочешь, можешь накопить сам, так мы увидим, что ты и правда проявляешь выдержку, а не просто капризы выдаёшь». Мы проглатывали. Но мы были дети, а почему мама такое терпела? У неё ведь стойкий, железный характер. Что, сама бы не справилась, даже если бы отец кинул её с алиментами? Ещё как справилась бы.

Наверное, она всё-таки очень его любила. По многим вещам это видно было. Как правильно это воспринимать, я тоже не представляю. Мы с Айри ничем не могли ей помочь. Она никогда не позволяла себе «распуститься» при нас. Ну то есть заплакать, сказать, что ей плохо. А если в такой момент случайно застукать — выгонит, ещё и мозг вынесет. Да, мы ей сочувствовали. Это — наша мама. Мы же не совсем пеньки, понимали, что ей тоже несладко. Но у нас не было способа выразить это вслух так, чтобы нам не влетело. Может, это был её способ держаться? Типа, если один раз позволит себе расслабиться, то потом из осколков не соберётся?

Но она ждала такого же поведения и от нас. Ладно ещё мы с Айри, мы были уже взрослые, ну и вообще. Эдит водили к психологу. А Дейдри? Я думаю, что её так не штормило бы, если бы она могла пойти и поплакать маме, залезть на ручки, все дела. Айри очень старалась, но она же всё-таки не мама, это совсем другое. А ещё Эдит... ну, как бы описать. Тихая, сидит-сидит-сидит, терпит, а потом взрывается так, что всем пора в бомбоубежище. Когда мама выкинула её новое платье — ну, то, что Айри принесла, Эдит вообще в истерике была, вопила, кусалась. Мама ей пощечину влепила, чтобы охладить, но Эдит только сильнее завелась. Потом у неё был приступ, конечно. Мама с тех пор начала себя вести с ней осторожнее.

***

 _— В вашем доме часто практиковались телесные наказания?_

_— Нет. Меня ни разу не били. По крайней мере, я не помню. Отец уж точно пальцем не трогал. Мама могла подзатыльник отвесить, если разозлить. Но так, чтобы ремнём или вроде того — никогда._

***

 _— Зачем вам эта видеозапись?_

_— Я имею право видеть материалы дела, раз должен заниматься его психологической реабилитацией._

_— Я не это имею в виду, доктор Алва. К его портрету она ничего не добавит, поверьте. Не стоит вам смотреть на бессмысленную жестокость. Дети ведь бывают как звери._

***

Я уже говорил, что Айри умела рявкнуть. В глаз дать за ней тоже не ржавело. Когда мы были совсем маленькие, то она постоянно тусила со мной и соседскими мальчишками, они её воспринимали как своего парня. Ну и вообще не неженка она.

Может, если бы она была как Эдит, то дела бы пошли иначе. Хотя у меня было время подумать, я и читал много, пытался разобраться. Нет, какой бы она ни была, всё равно травли было не избежать. Тут уже дело не в её личности, а в том, что её «подруженьки» — редкие дряни. Сначала всё было иначе. Эта... Селина бегала за ней хвостиком и восхищалась. Айрис Окделл то, Айрис Окделл сё, бывала у нас в гостях, они играли в куклы, Дейдри тоже принимали в игры. Эдит ещё совсем мелкая была тогда. Неважно. В общем, у них такие грандиозные планы были. Сама Селина была из небогатой семьи, она в эту школу попала по какой-то хитровывернутой протекции. Её отец тоже погиб при непонятных обстоятельствах, а так как он был военный, то министерство помогло вдове и детям. Я сейчас вот думаю, что они неспроста такие добренькие были. Наверное, какую-то историю пытались замять. Ну, в общем, эта девчонка быстро просекла, что ей не будет жизни, если она не приклеится к кому-то с авторитетом, Айри сразу с ней поладила... Айри добрая. В общем, белобрысая пиявка к ней и присосалась. Была вся из себя овечка: глазки опустит, ресничками хлопает, нежная и кроткая, аж противно. Правда, я тоже купился. Делился конфетами и прочими глупостями. А потом, когда отец умер, Селина в два счёта сменила компанию. Бегала хвостиком уже за Ивонн Маран, ей подтявкивала.

Всё начиналось с очень простых вещей. Даже не берусь утверждать, что начало было именно такое. Айри не рассказывала мне о своих уроках поминутно. Ладно, если говорить о примерных рамках, то Айри вытирала доску после урока — дежурила она — а кто-то кинул ей в спину ластик. На ластике ведь не написано, чей. Она на первый раз промолчала, но выкинула его в урну. Думаю, логично. Не стала унижаться, кричать «кто это сделал», выяснять отношения.

Хотя это совершенно неправильно — выяснять, что сделала так или не так жертва. По умолчанию неправ обидчик. Да, это относится и ко мне. Я не говорю, что был прав. Но всё равно сделал бы точно так же. Вы ведь видите разницу?

***

 _— Вы много читаете здесь?_

_— Да, доступа в интернет здесь нет и библиотека маленькая, но всё равно читаю. А что ещё тут делать? Нам положен час отдыха._

_— Вы могли бы общаться с другими юношами. Играть в футбол._

_— Не хочу._

***

Я даже не знаю, почему мы не сказали маме. Тут ведь такая ситуация, очень уважительная причина, не каприз. Я должен был настоять, сесть маме на голову и хоть как-то убедить её перевести нас в другую школу. Ужасно неудобно быть несовершеннолетним: даже зная, как надо поступить, всё равно не можешь этого сделать. Я узнавал — нам бы не позволили забрать документы самостоятельно.

Хотя я уже не уверен, что это бы решило проблему. В газетах о нас писали. Мало ли, какими бы оказались наши новые одноклассники. А ещё раз менять школу мама отказалась бы наотрез. Да и мы не хотели добавлять ей проблем.

В общем, прошлое уже никак не исправить. Просто надеюсь, что после нашей истории это болото зашевелилось. Ну, я знаю, что директора школы пнули с хлебного местечка куда подальше. Вот вообще не сочувствую. Он прекрасно знал, что у него творится под носом. Только кто захочет ссориться с влиятельными папочками и мамочками? А завуч по воспитательной работе...

Сначала я думал, что нашёл союзницу в её лице. Она была такая добрая — поила чаем, выслушивала, гладила по голове, рассказывала, что знала нашего отца, что восхищалась им, что я на него похож... Короче, она ничего не делала, просто ахала. Но сопляк вроде меня разве сразу въедет?

Не знаю, как Айри выносила происходившее. Её жизнь ведь превратилась в Закатное пламя и с каждым днём всё быстрее катилась под откос. На информатике они делали презентацию. Айри всё составила, даже сохранить успела, но тут одна из марановских прилипал вроде как невзначай выдернула провод питания из её компьютера. Ой, споткнулась, угу. А школьные компьютеры, пусть даже в самой элитной гимназии, всё равно древние, как Гальтара, включаются пару часов. Конечно, Айри поставили «неуд», и ничего она не доказала. Ну и за этим последовали украденные ручки, подножки, тычки, прочая фигня. Классручке было вот совсем до фонаря. Я ходил к Катарине Оллар, просил что-то предпринять. Ну не мог же я лупить этих девок! А она ахала, охала, качала головой, цокала языком — и ничего не делала.

Потом в раздевалке во время физкультуры кто-то утащил форменное платье Айрис. Ну и она была вынуждена на следующий урок идти в спортивном костюме. Её не пустили в класс. Я хотел уже всю эту куриную компашку ощипать, но платье нашлось в ведре у технички в кладовке. Мы-то отстирали потом, но девчонки на следующий день начали демонстративно зажимать нос, когда Айри мимо них проходила. Она игнорировала, сколько могла. Я, конечно, ещё раз пошёл к Оллар, она даже пришла на их классный час, прочитала лекцию о том, как надо жить дружно, но эти дряни плевать хотели на её лекции. Посидели, покивали и продолжили делать что хотели. А что, от её ахов-охов ни холодно ни жарко. Никто не наказан, ничего не доказать. Все прекрасно знают, на чьей тут стороне официальные лица.

В общем, мы очень быстро поняли, что законными методами ничего не добьемся. Глупо, наверное, так говорить? Я на дополнительный срок наговариваю? Но мне уже нечего терять.

***

 _— Нарисуйте свою ненависть, пожалуйста._

_— Что за ерунда?_

_— Это упражнение для уточнения психологической картины._

_— Да я не знаю. Это не ненависть. Я не... я не знаю._

_— Хорошо. Закройте глаза, расслабьтесь, глубоко дышите. Расскажите о своих чувствах._

***

Я бы хотел чувствовать поменьше. Мне уже говорили, что я должен думать головой, прежде чем что-то делаю. Я стараюсь. Но получается не всегда. Бывают моменты, когда меня просто перехлёстывает волна — и всё, я вырубаюсь, на автопилоте делаю какую-то хрень, потому что иначе не могу уже.

Ладно, я сейчас не об этом. Почему человек может одновременно чувствовать совершенно противоположные чувства? Почему их так много? Зачем всё так сложно? Кажется, главным ощущением в последние пару лет у нас было отчаяние. Такое, как бы это описать, злое: тебя загнали в угол, ты морально убит, совсем отчаялся, но поскольку терять нечего, бросаешься вперёд и вгрызаешься обидчику в горло.

Беда в том, что мне было что терять. Но меня словно отключило тогда.

В общем, эти дряни продолжали доставать Айрис. Мы по-прежнему старались быть хорошими, старались следовать советам быть умнее, игнорировать. Угу, пускай те, кто дают такие советы, игнорируют, например, нападки коллег. Если таким советчикам кто-то врежет, они ведь поскачут в полицию, теряя тапки. Почему мы должны были терпеть?

Нет, сначала были скорее унизительные происшествия, чем и правда болезненные. Подножки, тычки. Айри дергали за волосы, толкали, проходя мимо. «Дети так играют». Какие там дети, можно подумать, в садике дело было — взрослые уже кобылы, намазанные, как на панель, мозги только не отросли. И они продвигались шаг за шагом. А это с рук сойдет? А вот то? Всё сходило с рук: Айри жаловалась мне, я надоедал Катарине Оллар, результатов ноль.

В тот день всё началось из-за полной ерунды. Как всегда, наверное. Ну, нашли повод. Никто не выучил нужные параграфы по истории: они там пытались бойкотировать Шабли, типа хреновый учитель. Айри было пополам на их бойкоты — она всё сделала, благополучно ответила, получила «отлично», и Шабли привёл её в пример другим. Это он зря, потому что они решили проучить Айри. После уроков не выпустили из класса. Слово за слово, девчонки начали её бить. А тут я за ней зашёл, увидел это, сразу рванул за Катариной Оллар, позвал её на помощь и побежал обратно. Я не знал, что делать, пытался оттолкнуть их, всё-таки это табу — бить девчонок. Они плевали на мои попытки с высокой колокольни, сами принялись меня отталкивать, когда поняли, что я жую сопли и врезать не могу. Не знаю, сколько прошло времени, Айри уже упала, они начали пинать её ногами, тут Катарина Оллар соизволила появиться. Закудахтала: «Ивонн, девочки, что же вы делаете, а ну-ка, перестаньте». Они даже не слышали её. Или делали вид — какая разница, учитывая, что она только делала вид, что разнимает.

Кто-то из этих сучек достал нож, и тут у меня сорвало тормоза. Я отобрал, второй рукой вломил ей, других тоже начал раскидывать. А Катарина Оллар заверещала, мол, ну как же так, можно ведь словами решить дело. Полезла меня оттаскивать. Этих дряней не оттаскивала, а меня схватила.

Меня перемкнуло окончательно, я ударил её этим ножом. Сначала по касательной, распорол блузку с лифчиком, и вот какие тупые мелочи запоминаются — грудь у неё вывалилась, а я подумал, что сколько ж поролона у неё напихано в чашечки. Она закричала, что я преступник, весь в отца, и тогда я ударил уже сильнее, кровь фонтаном брызнула, нож съехал, потому что там было ребро, я уже плохо понимал, что делаю, развернул лезвие, чтобы вошло глубже, у неё изо рта полилась кровь, она упала на меня, от этого нож вошёл ещё глубже, я был весь в этой крови, а вокруг сразу такая звенящая тишина, что я решил — ну точно оглох.

А потом я её оттолкнул, она рухнула, и меня начало рвать желчью прямо на её белую блузку. Уже не белую совсем. Надо было подбежать к Айри, посмотреть, как она, но я не мог, не мог сдвинуться с места. Мне было страшно даже оглянуться, потому что она тоже была вся в крови, а ещё я первым делом подумал, что если ей позвоночник повредили, то должен только врач трогать, а я навредить могу.

Приехала скорая, потом полиция. Я не сопротивлялся, вообще уже никак не мог реагировать. Как будто разом голова опустела. Мне что-то говорили, а я даже не кивал. Звуки слышал, а что они означают, не понимал.

Не знаю, кому легче от того, что это признали убийством в состоянии аффекта. Я честно сказал адвокату, что не раскаиваюсь, он запретил это произносить впредь. Не могу ответить на вопрос, почему я её убил. Уже задним числом могу только подтащить версии. Может, потому что есть её косвенная вина в том, что Айри теперь надо долго лечиться. Если бы Катарина Оллар сразу пресекла весь бардак, все остались бы живы и здоровы. Я не говорю, что она одна виновата во всём. Просто у наших закатных тварей оказалось её лицо.

***

 _— Вы уже думали, чем займетесь, когда выйдете на свободу?_

_— Не знаю. Нужно делать всё то же самое: начать работать, увезти девочек. Плюс учитывать, что лечение нужно не только Эдит, но и Айри. Я должен справиться. Ну, помочь нам в любом случае некому._

_— Я могу вам помочь._  


УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912498" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
